Rain Woman
by Revais
Summary: A new, unexpected rival-in-love appears! Written in script format (so imagine a manga unfolding as you read it), this story is designed to showcase one possible way for a relationship between Gray and Meredy to develop. Much of the formatting did not upload properly, so I apologize that the formatting leaves much to be desired. I will fix it as I have time.


**Rain Woman**

A Fairy Tail Fan-Fiction that gives one possible scenario for a Gray/Meredy pairing.

Set at an undisclosed time, some point following the Grand Magic Games and Eclipse Gate arc.

_Italics _indicate the stage direction or imagery of what is going on.

[Bracketed dialogue] indicates that it is a thought (dialogue not spoken out loud).

(**Disclaimer**: I wrote this story quickly to simply give an idea of how a relationship between Gray and Meredy could go down. Ideally the progression would take place over time, but since I wanted to do it all in one story, and I really didn't feel like spending more than a day writing this, I made it move fairly quickly. As you'll notice, it's written like a script, so try to imagine the action taking place as either an anime or a manga strip. I also tried to keep it as true to the feel of the original manga/anime as I could.)

(I also didn't actually double check what happened to Ultear's orb, so that may be a plot hole.)

**The scene opens:**

_Gray is walking in an outdoor setting._

**Gray**: Erza! Dammit, where did she run off to... why did want me to come along if she was going to run off by herself?

_Flashback to Erza and Gray in the guildhall._

**Erza**: Gray, I'm going on a job. You're going to come with me.

**Gray**: What? I'm busy, get Natsu or Lucy to help.

**Erza**: _Has her scary face on _Have you forgotten you still owe me for the strawberry cheesecake you ate the other day.

**Gray**: _Terrified excitement _I would be honored to assist you!

_Cuts back to present._

**Gray**: Dammit... Erza!

**Voice**: I believe she's talking to Jellal right now.

_Gray looks up to see Meredy standing nearby._

**Gray**: You're... Meredy? What is Crime Sorciere doing here?

**Meredy**: Good to see you again, Gray. Glad you survived the Eclipse Gate...

_Gray is troubled for a moment. Flashback of Gray getting shot through the chest during the games._

**Gray**: Yeah... Wait, Jellal! So Erza came out here to see him!? _Pause_ Wait... what are they up to, meeting out here in the middle of nowhere like this?

**Meredy: **_impish smile_ If you really want to find out what they're up to, I could link you to Jellal...

_Gray has a sudden thought of what they may be doing and begins to blush._

**Meredy: **_smirking_ Oh my, I was only joking. No need to get so excited.

**Gray**: _Embarrassed, yelling_ If she just came out here to meet with him, the hell she bring me for!?

**Meredy**: Actually, I was the one who asked her to bring you along. I'm sorry for dragging you out here, but I wanted to let you know... about Ultear. You see, during the dragon attack, she...

**Gray**: I know...

**Meredy:** _Surprised _You know? But... did you talk to Jellal?

**Gray**: No... that strange vision that saved my life... it was afterwards, on the way back to Magnolia... I...

_Flashback to Gray seeing old Ultear on the road, realizing what had happened._

**Meredy**: I see... it seems there really was a bond between you two.

_Gray is silent._

**Meredy: **I never did get a chance to thank you, by the way...

**Gray: **Thank me?

**Meredy: **For Ultear... she told me about what happened when you two fought... whether you realized it or not, she always felt that you saved her that day. Having been raised by her, I have to agree.

_Flashback to a few scenes of Gray and Ultear's battle. Gray has tears in his eyes._

**Gray: **Ultear raised you... what was she like as a person?

**Meredy: **_Sad smile_ She was a woman. Playful, cruel, proud, beautiful, manipulative, kind... she was everything a woman could be.

**Gray: **_A small smile _Everything a woman could be, huh? _Gray looks up at the sky_ Yeah, that sounds about right.

_Sound of branches rustling. Erza walks into frame._

**Gray: **Erza, the hell did you wander off for!?

**Erza: **I went to get some air.

**Meredy: **_Smirking _I already told you, she was with Jellal.

**Gray: **This whole time? What were you two doing...?

_Meredy giggles softly and Erza blushes slightly. After a moment, Gray smirks._

**Erza: **_Smashing Gray into the ground_ Don't get any perverted ideas!

**Meredy: **I wouldn't worry about them... Jellal is too soft-hearted to allow himself happiness. I imagine they weren't even holding hands.

_Erza blushes again and Meredy laughs._

**Meredy: **Anyway, I wanted you to have this, Gray. _Holds up Ultear's orb_ It was Ultear's, and knowing what you did for her, I think it only right that you should hang on to it.

**Gray: **_Surprised_ But, I couldn't...

**Meredy: **Don't worry; I want you to take it. I'm not as skilled with it as Ultear was, but I do know a few tricks. It sounds like we'll both be in the area for a few days, so I'll stop by tomorrow to show you how to use it to contact us if you should ever have need. Crime Sorciere is not a large guild, but we are grateful for what you did for Ultear, and we'll try our best to help if you ever need it.

_Meredy gives Gray the orb._

**Gray: **Ultear... Thank you, Meredy.

**Meredy: **_Smile and wave_ No problem! Well, we'll see you tomorrow! Get a good night's rest!

_Meredy walks off into the trees. Erza and Gray are silent for a moment, and then Gray looks at Erza with an impish grin. Gray is missing his clothes._

**Erza: **_Smashes Gray into the ground_ I told you, nothing happened!

**Montage of the next few days passing... (Honestly, I'm too lazy right now to think up and write out each day's events... so a summary montage will suffice for now)**

**Day 2**

_Scenes of Ultear teaching Gray how to use the orb to watch things from afar and communicate with people from a distance. The training consists of them largely playing pranks on Natsu by talking to him at a distance and spying on Jellal and Erza. Gray and Meredy are both having a good time._

_Time goes on, a few days pass, Jellal and Erza continue to meet, talk about stuff like what different guilds are doing, dark guild activity, etc. Their feelings for each other are the elephant in the room (or wilderness, I suppose...), and they talk all around it but just don't bring it up. Both are frustrated with themselves._

_Gray and Meredy also continue to meet, talking about Ultear and Ul, training with the orb, playing pranks, Gray gets smacked a few times when his clothes disappear. Laughing, having a good time, but also some serious discussions, and a lot of teasing of Erza and Jellal._

**Finally, it's time to go back to Magnolia.**

**Jellal: **Thank you for meeting with us like this. I know it's dangerous to associate with us, but we appreciate the information. We've put you at great risk for being in the same place so long, and we won't forget it.

**Meredy:** _Aside to Jellal_ And whose fault was it we stayed here so long... you kept stalling for time and you _still_ couldn't talk to her about you two...

**Jellal:** _Mix of embarrassment and shame_ I... _His __shoulders slump in defeat_

**Erza: **We're Fairy Tail wizards. We'll face any danger to aid a friend. Besides, the Master will want to know what the Dark Guilds have been up to lately.

**Gray: **Yeah, I imagine Gramps and the others are beginning to worry about us.

_Gray has a mental image of Juvia in a state of panic over him and Erza being out alone. His face grows clouded._

**Gray: **Anyway... _Gray holds up the orb_ Thanks for the gift. I'm sure this will come in handy.

**Meredy: **_winks and smiles slyly _If nothing else, you can keep giving Natsu a hard time and keep tabs on your guild mates.

_Jellal and Erza both look suddenly suspicious._

**Gray: **_Nervous_ Well, we better go.

_Gray starts to run, Erza chasing him after him while yelling questions about who they had been spying on. Meredy and Jellal watch them disappear._

**Meredy: **Well, that was more fun than I thought it would be. _Turns to talk to Jellal, and then looks after Gray and Erza one more time_ [So that's Gray Fullbuster, huh?] _Small smile _[I suppose I can see why he had an impact on you, Ultear...]

_Meredy turns to Jellal and smiles impishly._

**Meredy: **Too bad it didn't work out all that well for _you._ This was _your _idea, after all. I can't believe you blew such a golden opportunity.

**Jellal:** You know what our guild stands for... how could I love one who walks in the light...

**Meredy:** Are you still talking about that? You'll never move forward if you're stuck in the past, Jellal. _Sigh_ Ah well, at least we told them about the Zeref sightings that have been reported.

_Jellal stops in shock and his eyes grow wide in disbelief. He stands in stunned silence._

**Jellal: **I... I...

**Meredy: **YOU FORGOT TO TELL THEM! THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF MEETING WITH THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE! DID YOU REALLY FORGET TO TELL THEM ABOUT THAT!

**Jellal:** I'll hurry after them and...

**Meredy: **S_lightly amused, slightly annoyed _And what? Stare at Erza's breasts some more while pretending to listen to her?

**Jellal:** YOU WERE SPYING ON US!

**Meredy: **Anyway, lover-boy, it's safer if I do it. You get too distracted when Erza is around. As soon as she came into sight you'd forget what you were planning to tell her.

**Jellal: **_Slight smirk_ Are you one to talk? You sure you don't just want to go spend a little more time with Gray?

**Meredy: **_Surprised and flustered, blushing _W...what? What are you talking about! I was teaching him to use the orb! Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like that at all!

**Jellal: **_A__ little taken aback by her reaction_ [I was only joking but... her face is almost the same color as her hair... I wonder if she realizes that.] Well, you _did_ spend a lot of time with him...

**Meredy: **_Still flustered, to her own surprise and disappointment _Fine_,_ we'll both go! We were planning on heading in the direction of Magnolia anyway; if we keep a low profile we can just tell Makarov directly.

**Jellal:** _Smiles and pulls up his hood _If you insist.

_Jellal and Meredy begin to walk._

**Meredy: S**_till blushing a little _[Dammit Jellal, where did you get that idea?] F_lashbacks of the last few days run through her head._ [Why am I even still thinking about this? I told him it's not like that...] _Flashback of Gray thanking her for the orb _[Gray Fullbuster... it's not like that... is it?]

_Scene cuts to Erza and Gray walking._

**Erza:**So, that orb was why Meredy wanted you to come along?

**Gray: **Yeah, it was Ultear's... she thought I would like to have it...

**Erza:** So this little excursion was worth your time, then?

**Gray: **_Looks at the orb and then back over his shoulder with a small smile _Definitely.

**A WEEK LATER, AT THE FAIRY TAIL GUILDHALL**

_Two cloaked figures slip in through the door and scan the room cautiously. Most carry on with their drinking, but a few turn to give them suspicious glances. The two figures make their way over towards the bar. Along the way, Erza sees them and her eyes widen. She approaches them._

**Erza: **What are you two doing here? Are you mad?

**Jellal:** _Jellal and Meredy exchange a quick, sheepish look_ After you left, we got another important piece of information about some of Zeref's movements.

**Erza: **_Serious face _Zeref!?

**Meredy: **We figured Makarov would want to know, so we came here to tell him.

**Erza:**Isn't that dangerous? Why wouldn't you just send a pigeon?

**Jellal and Meredy: **...well... uh... _both look sheepish _You know how it is... pigeons can be intercepted, you know...

**Voice: **Jellal!

**Voice: ...**and Meredy?

_They turn to see Wendy and Juvia approaching._

**Meredy: **Wendy, Juvia!

**Jellal:** Good to see you, Wendy, but please, try to keep your voice down.

**Erza: **Remember, Jellal is still wanted by the Magic Council. His being here puts the whole guild in danger. Come on, I'll take you to Makarov.

_Erza leads Jellal towards the back (yes, they're looking for Makarov; get your mind out of the gutter). Meredy stays to talk with Wendy and Juvia._

**Meredy: **_Sm__iling_ Good to see you both, how have you been doing?

**Wendy: **_S__miling_ Everything is great! We got our old guildhall back, and everyone's been really busy since the Grand Magic Games!

**Juvia:** _E__xcitedly holding up a lunch box_ Juvia is happy that Gray-sama is finally back! She was worried the whole time he was gone about what he might be up to with Erza.

**Meredy:** _Suddenly f__eeling a little uneasy _I… I see…

**Juvia: **Juvia made Gray-sama this lunch box to express her love, but she can't find him anywhere. Wendy was just going to help me search the town.

**Wendy:** Since you're here, why don't you help too, Meredy? Three sets of eyes would go faster than two.

**Meredy: **_Now very uneasy and nervous _I… I don't think that would be a good idea… after all, if someone were to see me…

**Erza:** _W__alking back into the conversation _I couldn't help but overhear. Jellal is talking to the Master, but truth be told it will be trouble to the guild if either of you are seen here. Why don't you go help them find Gray? After all, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you again.

**Meredy: **_Nervous and flustered _I… you think he would be? Well, I don't know, but I can help you look I suppose.

_Scene cuts to Meredy walking alone through the streets of Magnolia, looking very down._

**Meredy: **[Dammit… this isn't how this was supposed to go. You were just going to give him the orb... that was it.]

_Flashback to Juvia showing off the lunchbox._

**Juvia: **_Flashback voice_ Juvia made Gray-sama this lunch box to express her love…

**Meredy: **[What was I thinking would happen? I'm such an idiot… I shouldn't have come here at all. I'll slip out of town and send Jellal a pigeon to let him know where I am.]

_Scene changes to Gray, standing by the river. He is holding Ultear's orb in his hand and looking at it, his thoughts going back to Ul, Ultear, and, strangely enough, to Meredy._

**Gray: **[I wonder how she and Jellal are doing?] _Gray looks at the orb, suddenly he remembers something. _[Wait, I can just check up on them and ask them!]

_Gray begins to use the orb, Meredy's image slowly begins to appear in the orb._

**Gray: **That looks like… Magnolia?

**Meredy: **G-Gray?

_Gray looks up to see that Meredy is crossing the bridge right in front of him._

**Gray: **_Shocked (eyes bugging, etc.) _M-Meredy!? I was just trying to talk to you; I didn't mean to summon you here! Sorry!

**Meredy: **_Confused_ What are you talking about? Summon me? You… were trying to contact me with the orb? Did you need us to help with something?

**Gray: **_Confused and flustered_ Ah, no, I was just going to check and see how you guys were doing… but, if I didn't summon you, why are you here?

**Meredy: **_B__lushing slightly, pleased that Gray was wanting to contact her_ Jellal and I found out some more information that we thought Makarov would like to know, and we were heading this direction anyway, so we thought we'd pay a visit.

**Gray: **_Smiling _Well, whatever the reason, it's good to see you again.

_Meredy smiles and blushes a little deeper._

**Gray: **Since you're here… _Gray holds up the orb and smiles fiendishly _What do you say we torment Natsu a little more?

**Meredy:** _I__mpish grin _I'd love to…

_Scene cuts to sometime later, Gray and Meredy are both leaning close to the orb, whispering in it. They are standing quite close together._

**Gray: **_W__hisper _Natsu… Natsu…

_In the orb, Natsu is seen looking around the guildhall._

**Natsu: **Hey, where's Gray at? Anyone else hear him whispering?

**Meredy: **Natsu!

**Natsu: **Gah! Who's there? Igneel, is that you?

**Meredy:** _A__nnoyed _Do I sound like a dragon, idiot? _She quickly regains her composure_ Natsu, how could you forget my voice? Did you forget the nights we spent together under the summer stars?

**Natsu: **HUH!? W… what are you talking about? Who are you?

**Meredy: **You promised you'd always remember me, Natsu! Were your words just a lie? What about our child?

**Natsu: **_Eyes bulging _Ch… child? I have a child!? How could I not remember this!?

**Gray: **How could you forget me, Papa?

**Natsu: **AGGHH! I'M GRAY'S FATHER!? _Natsu runs off, hands on his head_

_Meredy and Gray are both laughing._

**Meredy: **He really is thick-headed, isn't he?

**Gray: **Too many blows to the head, I think. Well, what do you think? Anyone else you feel like having some fun with?

**Meredy: **Jellal claimed he was coming here just to speak with Makarov, but I bet you he found an opportunity to get some quiet time with Erza...

_Meredy suddenly has a flashback of Jellal's words: _Are you one to talk? You sure you don't just want to go spend a little more time with Gray...

**Meredy**: _Suddenly flustered, she begins to blush _[Why would I think of that now? I told him, it's not like that...]

_Meredy looks up at Gray to find that they are standing very close together._

**Meredy**: [Close! How did we get so close! This is bad... I...]

**Meredy: **_S__lightly breathless _Gray..?

**Gray: **Hmm?

_Gray looks down at Meredy and their eyes meet. They stare at each other for a moment, both somewhat surprised. They slowly inch closer and closer to one another, ready to kiss._

_Frame cuts to a boxed lunch falling onto the street. Juvia watches in horror from a distance._

**Juvia**: Gray-sama...

_Gray and Meredy kiss. It begins to rain. The two stare at each other for a moment, and then realize how they're standing and back apart._

**Gray**: _A little flustered and embarrassed, but also a little smug_ That's strange... it wasn't supposed to rain today.

**Meredy**: _Looking suddenly troubled _Y...yeah... Listen, we better get out of this rain.

**Gray**: You can come back to the Fairy Tail guildhall with me, Gramps won't mind if it's just for a bit.

**Meredy**: No... I, I'd love to go with you, but... I have to get back soon...

**Gray**: Is everything alright? I'm sorry if...

**Meredy**: No, everything is fine. _Meredy blushes, but is also troubled_ You make me very happy, Gray Fullbuster. _Meredy has a quick flashback of Juvia smiling at her_ [...and that's what makes me so very sad...]

_Gray smiles slightly, playing it cool._

**Meredy**: Goodnight, Gray... I'll be in touch... _she turns to leave and gives Gray one last smile and a wave, and then begins to walk away. Once her back is to Gray, her face looks troubled again_

**Gray**: Goodnight... _Pause_ Aagh! _Silly, bug-eyed surprise face... you know the one_ It's really coming down, my clothes are getting soaked!

_Gray books it back towards the guildhall. Pieces of clothing fly off at random as he does so. Meredy stops and watches him go._

**Meredy**: [Gray... I'm sorry... it's best you don't see this.]

_Meredy looks forward again. Juvia is right in front of her, silhouetted against the rain, eyes glowing red._

**Meredy**: _sad and a bit guilty _Juvia... then you saw...

**Juvia**: It seems Juvia was mistaken in saving you... _Juvia begins to yell hysterically, comedic river of tears pouring out from her eyes _Ah! Gray-sama, why would you put your lips against a woman of ill repute like this girl...?

**Meredy**: _Off to the side interjection, somewhat offended_ ...woman of ill repute...?

**Juvia**: _Still yelling_ ...did she threaten you? Did she seduce you with her overly-endowed teenage body? Aah! _Juvia is steaming now _Juvia will not stand for another rival-in-love stealing a kiss from Gray-sama! Gray-sama is Juvia's!

**Meredy**: _Meredy looks sad _Juvia, I... I didn't mean for it to happen like this...But... _growing determined_ ...a woman has to choose her own happiness and live for those she loves. You taught me that. _Meredy looks ready to fight _So I'm not going to back down! Not even if it's you!

**Juvia**: _Juvia's face is serious, steam still rolling off her shoulders _Juvia wanted you to find happiness, but... _Juvia's face is now frightening_ Juvia protected Gray-sama from your hatred... _points at Meredy _...and Juvia will protect him from your love!

_Fighting commences it goes back and forth, Meredy getting sprayed with boiling water, Juvia getting hit by sensory blades... after a surprisingly violent struggle, Meredy seems to have the upper hand, but before she can strike a decisive blow, it flashes back to their encounter on Tenrou Island... she hesitates..._

**Meredy**: Juvia...

**Juvia**: _Juvia explodes with jealous fury _Sierra! (_Boiling Hot Water Body Attack, sometimes translated Zella)_

_Meredy is flung through the air by Juvia's boiling, emotional attack._

**Meredy**: AAGH! [So hot... this is... her jealousy? So this is it... It's getting dark... it's growing so cold... am I actually going to die...?] Gray...

**Juvia**: -sama!

_The frame cuts wide to see that Juvia's boiling water body has been frozen, and Gray is holding Meredy in one arm. He is, naturally, shirtless. He does, remarkably, still have his pants on._

**Gray**: _Confused and angry _Juvia? What the hell is going on here?

**Juvia**: _Shocked and flustered _Gray-sama... Juvia is...

_Juvia is frozen in ice. Gray's hand is inches from her chest, but not touching her. The rain has stopped._

**Juvia**: _Excited and flustered, as she always is when Gray talks to her. _[Gray-sama... just like the first time we met.] _Brief flashback to their first encounter, when Gray froze Juvia_ [Is this fate...?]

_Juvia suddenly notices Meredy, being held by Gray._

**Juvia**: [No... th... this is not the same... I... he...]

_Juvia's eyes fill with tears. The ice breaks and she sinks to her knees._

**Gray**: Juvia...?

**Juvia**: _Pause _Gray-sama... why... why did you kiss her? Juvia has always been right here…

_Gray looks surprised, and is silent for a frame, looking at Meredy..._

**Gray**: Juvia... I... I'm sorry.

_Tears begin to trickle down Juvia's face._

**Juvia**: G... Gray-...

_Juvia looks up to the clouds and sun in the sky._

**Juvia**: ...-sama...

_As Juvia looks at the skies, she sees an image of Gray's face, smiling at her._

**Gray: **_Flashback voiceover_ Hey! It finally cleared up.

**Juvia**: [You were my clear skies...]

_Gray's face fades from view and dark clouds can be seen on the edge of the frame._

**Juvia**: [...I had almost forgotten...]

_Juvia looks down to earth, tears flowing down her cheeks._

**Juvia**: _Whispers ..._Juvia is a rain woman...

_It begins to pour rain. The last frame is wide out with Gray standing with Meredy in his arms and Juvia kneeling on the ground in the pouring rain._

**[Three days later in the Fairy Tail Guildhall]**

**Macao**: Man, talk about depressing. It hasn't stopped raining for three days now.

_Gray is sitting at a table, saying nothing. After a frame or two, Erza walks up behind him._

**Erza**: I haven't seen Juvia for a few days; did she go out on a job? Usually she doesn't get out of eyesight from you.

_Gray says nothing..._

**Erza**: What's wrong? Did something happen. _Sympathetic smile_ Did you tell her how you feel?

**Gray**: More or less...

**Erza**: I see... but don't let it worry you too much. Juvia is a Fairy Tail wizard. She won't give up that easily. You'll see.

_Erza leaves, and after a moment Gray pulls out Ultear's orb. Meredy's face appears in the image._

**Gray**: Did you find her?

**Meredy**: Not yet... she hasn't returned to the Guildhall?

**Gray**: Dammit... I didn't mean for...

**Voice**: Gray-sama!

_Gray looks up in surprise, Juvia is approaching the table. She looks surprisingly cheerful._

**Gray**: Juvia! You're alright!

**Meredy**: Juvia! I'm so glad!

**Juvia**: Gray-sama! Meredy! Juvia has had time to think... and you're right, Meredy! A woman must choose her own happiness and live for those she loves!

_Juvia points at the orb._

**Juvia: **That's why I won't give up! You will be a formidable rival-in-love! The kiss that you and Gray-sama shared may give you the upper hand for now...

_Gray looks mortified and embarrassed, others in the guildhall are staring at them, varying expression s of confusion, shock, and amusement._

**Erza**: _Surprised _Gray and... Meredy...? _Suddenly concerned_ [Wait... how come _their_ relationship got further development!?]

**Lucy**: _Shocked look – you know, the bulging eyes, open mouth one._ WHAT!? THEY WERE KISSING!?

_Natsu is silent, but just looks randomly pissed off (that's for all you Metsu shippers out there)._

**Juvia**: _leans forward to stare into the orb, hugging her body and smirking_ …but Gray-sama has been inside Juvia's body. Yes... inside Juvia... not you...

**Meredy**: I... wait, what?

_Gray is even more mortified. Everyone in the guildhall is now staring at them. Most are shocked._

**Juvia**: _Hearts for eyes, embracing Gray who is struggling to shake her_ Gray-sama! Juvia won't give up! Fate will bring us together!

**Meredy**: Hey, what are you doing? Don't think you can get all cozy just because I'm not around! Get off of him!

_This carries on in the background, as other guild members comment about what is taking place_.

**Cana**: _Scowling _Tch, you've spent too much time with Loki, Gray...

**Makarov**: _tears in his eyes, tankard in his hand_ Ah, to be young again...

**Macao:** _Looking out the window_ Huh, looks like the rain has finally stopped...

**Generic story closer: A NEW RIVAL-IN-LOVE HAS APPEARED, THE STRENGTH OF THEIR RIVALRY SECOND ONLY TO THEIR BOND AS FRIENDS!**


End file.
